Earth-5556
(2006). **Released nearly two decades after the Seventh Doctor and Death's Head crossovers, this designation does not completely mesh with how the stories treat these universes. The Doctor sends Death's head to Earth-5555 (Earth in the year 8162), the reality of Dragon's Claws first appearing in . Death's Head lives in 8162 for the better part of Death's Head Vol 1 until he is hired to kill the Doctor by Josiah W. Dogbolter, a Doctor Who Magazine character, with Hob, another DWM character, traveling from Dogbolter to Death's Head by conventional transport. The Seventh Doctor then leaves Death's Head at the top of Four Freedoms Plaza building of Earth-616 (in 1989), where the latter meets the Fantastic Four. Reed Richards then sends Death's Head to Earth-8410 (year 2020), where he is based until his death in with occasional excursions to other realities due to his involvement with the Time Variance Authority. ** It is additionally established in that Earth 8410 is one of the futures of Earth-616 because Bono lives his life from the latter to the former. While not explicitly confirmed, Earth-5555 is also likely a future of Earth-616. It is, however, far from clear that year 2020 of Earth-8410 and year 8162 of Earth-5555 belong to the same timeline. Firstly, no direct travel between them ever happened. Secondly, while there is no explicit indication of crossing between universes in traveling between them, neither was there one when Death's Head was transported from Earth-120185 (Transformers UK universe) to his first meeting with the Doctor in and on to his meeting with Dragon's Claws in 8162. ** It is well established that Doctor Who universe is itself a multiverse with multiple parallel universes, pocket universes, alternate timelines, etc. (first established in the 1970 story Inferno). Already the first Doctor Who comic story published by Marvel in -8, Doctor Who and the Iron Legion, takes place in two alternative realities. By placing the story of in a future of Earth-5556, Marvel avoided specifying which of the multiple realities frequented by the Doctor, including those depicted in Marvel produced comic stories, is Earth-5556. | Trivia = * This universe connects with the "Whoniverse" as introduced in the science fiction television series Doctor Who, which ran from 1963 to 1989 and again from 2005 to the present. In the 1980s and 90s, Marvel published a number of Doctor Who-based comics, primarily via its UK branch's Doctor Who Weekly (later known as Doctor Who Magazine), and also linked the character to the Prime Marvel Universe when the Doctor's TARDIS materialised on top of the Four Freedoms Plaza building of Earth-616 in . By extension, the spinoff TV series Torchwood, The Sarah Jane Adventures, K-9 and Class also connect here. It has been speculated that Blake's 7 may also exist in this universe, as elements from their cosmology have appeared in Doctor Who spin-off stories, as might elements of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and Quatermass. Elements of Captain Britain have also intersected with the Doctor Who Magazine comic strip. | Links = }}